bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelle Finkle
"I'm Suitably Romantic Over My Lovely Mike Patterson!" - Michelle Finkle's first online quote as seen on this BancyTOON Wikia article. Michelle Finkle is a female redheaded high school graduate and college storyboard artist/college animator at the South BancyVille University of Film and Arts that Michelle is created by Michael Igafo-Te'o. (even though Mike and Michelle both already graduated from their senior year at high school on Early June 2015) Biography She is Mike Patterson's love interest since they first met each other at South BancyVille Middle School after preteen Michelle and her parents move into their new home in South BancyVille, California, U.S.A. next door to Mike Patterson's family house across the street from Bancy's and Toby's houses on McMouser Boulevard and Michelle was born on August 8th, 1996. She used to be a bit clumsy at roller-skating until Mike taught her how to skate well without wobbling and falling down on the seat of her belted skirt during Summer 2011. Currently, she goes out on weekend dates with Mike Patterson rather at Mike's or Michelle's house or up north at the Northern Lights Ski Resort and Condo Park in Richmond, California, U.S.A. Michelle Finkle's Design * A Cartoon Female Human Head (Triangle-shaped Nose (similar to the nose on Sam Manson) and cartoonish-yet-"Eric Goldberg"-esq. facial expressions, this time as of Winter 2015, with "Phineas and Ferb"-esq. Blue Eyes) * Two-Tone Blue-colored Clothing ("Candace Flynn"-esq. Sleeved Blue T-Shirt and Pale Blue Skirt with Navy Blue Belt/Yellow Ring-shaped Belt Buckle combination with her White Tank-Top Bra Underneath her T-Shirt and her Green Dot-patterned Blue Women's Boxers underneath Her Skirt! * "Chuck Taylor"-style Blue and White Converse Sneakers with Knee-High White Socks * 4-Fingered Hands (1 Set of 4 Fingers on each of the two hands (3 Fingers and A Thumb)) * Red Hair (Orange is perfect for the average red-headed cartoon characters' red hair!) Favorite Animated Movies/Animated TV Series/Live-Action Feature Films # Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015 TV Series) # Kim Possible (2002-2007 TV Series) # The Classic/Traditionally Animated "Mickey Mouse" Cartoons (1928-1953, 1983-2013) # The Classic "Popeye the Sailor" Cartoons (1930s-1962) # The Contemporary/Paperless Animated "Mickey Mouse" Cartoons (2013-Current) # Big Hero 6 (2014 CG Animated Feature Film) # Inside Out (2015 CG Animated Feature Film) # Harveytoons (1945-1960s) # Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015 Aardman Animations Film) # Zootopia (2016 Disney Film) # Shaun the Sheep TV series (2006-Current) # The Classic/Traditionally Animated "Tom and Jerry" Cartoons" (1940-1967) # The "Thomas TimberWolf" Cartoons (2000-2001) # All Six "Non-WARNER BROS." Chuck Jones half-hour TV short films (1973-1976 - I.E. "Rikki-Tikki-Tavi" and "The White Seal" and "A Cricket in Times Square"!!!!!) # The New Tom and Jerry Show (2014-Today) # Saving Mr. Banks (2013 Live-Action Feature Film) # The Good Dinosaur (2015 CG Animated Feature Film) # The Complete "Wallace and Gromit" Saga (1989-Today) # All Dogs Go To Heaven series (1989-1998) # Aladdin series (1992-1996) # Temple Grandin (2010 Live-Action Made-for-TV Feature Film) # "SpongeBob Movie" series (2004-2015) # SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-Current) # Classic "Hanna-Barbera" Cartoons (1958-1980s) # Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979 Traditionally-Animated 27-Minute Short Film) # Monsters, Inc. (2001 CG Animated Feature Film) # Classic Disney Animated Short Films (1927-Today) # Mary Poppins (1964 Live-Action/Traditionally-Animated Feature Film) # The Complete PIXAR Short Film Archive (1984-Today) # Monsters, Inc. (2001) # Monsters University (2013 CG Animated Feature Film) # Madagascar series (2005-2014) Favorite Food and Favorite Drinks # Gluten-Free Pizza # Diet Soda # Lightly-Salted French Fries # Plain Cheeseburgers (with Meat and Cheese and Bread like Mike's Cheeseburgers!!) # Root Beer Floats # Purified Water # Canned Ravioli # Ice Cream # SodaStream Drinks # Coffee (With Vanilla Creamer and Fat-Free Skim Milk and "Florida-Crystals"-brand Organic Sugar) # Chicken Strips # Potato Wedges # Deep Dish Pizza # Breadsticks # Healthy Fruit of ALL SORTS (For Example; Apples, Bananas, Seedless White Grapes, Diced Pears, etc.) # Pulp-Free Orange Juice # Cheese Puffs # Chicken Nuggets # Hot Dogs # Fat-Free Skim Milk # Chocolate Milk # Cookies of ALL SORTS (For Examples, Sandwich Cookies, Chocolate Chip Cookies, Sugar Cookies, Gingerbread Cookies, etc.) Gallery Here's a Gallery involving Michelle Finkle (Red-headed Teenage Girl Character) and Other Toons! Mike and michelle and mike s mom by bancystudios1994-das8vj4.jpg Nice hooter michelle finkle by bancystudios1994-davmeby.jpg Cheerleader michelle animation cel by animationamongus2-d4qezqt.jpg Com michelle s bulbhorn problem by toonman1508-dbbv2ny.jpg Fart girl michelle 2016 redo by bancystudios1994-d9tnixj.jpg Fart girl michelle finkle v3 by bancystudios1994-d9ux39x.jpg Fart girl michelle gets busted by bancystudios1994-dahmjna.jpg Karen foxworthy and michelle finkle prank by bancystudios1994-d9xedjr.png Karen foxworthy and michelle finkle revenge by bancystudios1994-d9xhc0g.png Is michelle finkle romantically clownish by bancystudios1994-dad2pqh.jpg Mike and michelle modified by bancystudios1994-d83ov80.png Pc mike and michelle as jeremy and candace by toongirl18-d9zfz7r.png Mike and michelle comic strip who s tooting now by bancystudios1994-d9d340g.png My muro drawing of michelle finkle by animationamongus2-d5ga597.png Request michelle finkle as a harveytoons girl by bancystudios1994-d8n8c57.jpg Bancy comics presents fart girl michelle by animationamongus2-d5g2g5z.jpg Mike and michelle phineas and ferb style by toonman1508-dautey1.jpg Bancy originals mike and michelle at the beach by bancystudios1994-d8n5512.png BancyStudios1994 Mike and Michelle on STRIKE 06-16-2015.png Bancy Studios Mike and Michelle in Winter Clothing 11-16-2015.png Bancy Studios Mike and Michelle Autumn 2014 Draft Resized w Ultraviolet Backdrop.jpg Bancy Studios Mike and Michelle Torch Run Poster by Michael IgafoTeo 2015-09.JPG Bancy Studios Michelle Finkle Winter 2015 Draft 11-09-2015.png Bancy Studios Mike and Michelle at the Beach Cel Painting Draft 07-14-2015.png Bancy Studios Michelle Finkle in Gym Clothes Model Sheet Reference Page 01.png Bancy Studios Mike and Michelle in Winter Clothing Clip Art Variant 11-16-2015.png Bancy Studios Michelle Finkle REFINED January 2016 Draft RAW CHROMA-KEY DRAWING 12-27-2015.png Bancy Studios Bancy Mouseling and his Cousin Toby with Preteen Mike and Michelle 2D Digital Group Sketch in COLOR 02-12-2016.png BancyStudios1994 Fanfic Cartoon Ideas New Student Ratwaller Michelle's Honkin' Hooter Problem CAUGHT ON FILM Fake Screenshot RE-DONE 03-31-2016.png Michelle and macy as cheerleaders by animationamongus2-d4q0zia.jpg Michelle finkle s secret cousins by jose ramiro-dbew5pp.jpg Michelle s cactus duck problem by toonman1508-dbbv2yy.jpg Michelle finkle in john k style by bancystudios1994-d95kf0r.png Michelle takes the fall 2017 style by bancystudios1994-datanfj.jpg Michelle finkle updated v2 by bancytoongeek1994-d6i56sl.jpg Michelle finkle in black and white by bancystudios1994-das6aoy.jpg Michelle finkle thru the years by bancystudios1994-d88r7s1.png Michelle finkle lithograph art by animationamongus2-d5gbvty.jpg Michelle and melanie cel color model sheet by bancystudios1994-d8jibxf.jpg Michelle mike and macy by jose ramiro-d5ts77s.jpg Michelle gets pinched again by bancystudios1994-dazc55m.jpg Michelle finkle pin up art digitally colorized by bancystudios1994-d9wo6qn.png Michelle finkle smitten in love with mike again by bancystudios1994-dabjaor.png Michelle finkle summer 2016 draft romantic bliss by bancystudios1994-da58x5m.png Michelle finkle summer 2016 draft uh oh by bancystudios1994-da590oz.png Michelle finkle all in one model sheet by bancytoongeek1994-d782c1s.jpg Michelle Finkle SPRING 2016 DRAFT Revised Digital Character Drawing by Michael IgafoTeo 03-21-2016.png Michelle Finkle SPRING 2016 DRAFT Digital Character Drawing by Michael IgafoTeo 03-20-2016.png 794396a1fa85b512ab5ef29f0aeb8b04--dixieland-jazz-original-version.jpg 8580627864 005ca5078f z.jpg 496997319 780x439.jpg Michelle finkle s accidental fall by bancystudios1994-d8zrfe6.png At the three japanettes by bancystudios1994-dbck5wx.jpg At three female teens get pantsed by bancystudios1994-db36tsx.jpg Kicked in the horn in the pocket by bancystudios1994-d9tlksk.jpg Bancy_Studios_Garage_Geeks_Character_Layout_Design_Artwork_Chroma-Key_Prototype_001.png bday___bancystudios1994_by_jose_ramiro-dbmce7h.jpg Fart girl issues by jose ramiro-da147tz.jpg April fool s bancystudios1994 by jose ramiro-d9xsne3.jpg Funny reservations for 3 dates by bancystudios1994-das65p2.jpg 10547883_755064507870316_195435766998755811_o.jpg 1545813_640531886011773_1350038186_n.jpg 10647093_326442874231494_4785226319735966934_n.png.jpg tumblr_oc7oblB6XY1u7ftumo1_1280.jpg bancytoon_superstars_meet_their_guest_don_bluth_edition_v21.png 12800165 1149633548413408 7370254022567980341 n.jpg 10865750 304816416394140 1638189493554720432 o.jpg 12513730 1158495904193839 2038245651570721284 o.png.jpg 12814371_476774589198321_887325437059812775_n.jpg 10393 1110472475662849 6561484466410783171 n.jpg 16195380 1412677035442390 973268218798019790 n.jpg Toonman1508 26th birthday gift by bancystudios1994-dblm1cb.jpg 6454009447_8345882134_b.jpg The original aardman superstar is back by bancytoongeek1994-d742ssx.jpg mike_and_michelle_feb_2017_draft_by_bancystudios1994-daxlo6h.jpg mike_and_michelle_2017_draft_by_bancystudios1994-datamiw.jpg mike_and_michelle_in_the_winter__by_bancystudios1994-dasp4ho.jpg mike_and_michelle_in_80_s_toon_style___by_bancystudios1994-da12end.jpg 9cb8c81e8e9e39f9fca067e02ef4b3f5-d9psmra.png Bancy comics issue 7 mabel is back by bancytoongeek1994-d5wbka6.jpg small_mouse_and_company___pre_show_artwork_by_bancytoongeek1994-d6g8yej.png mike_and_michelle___june_2014_edition_by_bancytoongeek1994-d7ln3mg.jpg Mike and michelle winter 2015 draft by bancystudios1994-d9g32uh.png Mike and michelle summer 2015 draft by bancystudios1994-d8xp824.png Mike and michelle winter 2014 update by bancystudios1994-d884us5.png 13388569 264325313958906 1736584351 n.jpg team_bancy_mourn_the_old_dtva_by_bancystudios1994-dat8dp9.jpg Tumblr ob8oxczJQ91u78hu4o1 1280.jpg bancytoon_album_at_ptt__not_real____by_bancystudios1994-da1v3af.jpg Bancy s termite terrace re enactement by bancystudios1994-d8873u6.png the__new__bancy_s_pizza_funhouse_party_time_band___by_bancystudios1994-d9wo4io.png Bancy and Company at The Art Corner Live Action-Animated Black-and White Collage Still Image JPEG Edition.jpg the_best_of_team_bancy___group_collage_by_bancystudios1994-d8s8t8h.png Michael_IgafoTeo_on_Animation_Stuff_and_MORE_NEW_Faceook_Cover_08-11-2015.png BancyTOON_World_of_Michael_IgafoTeo_on_Blogger_NEW_Cover_REDUX_Draft_4-24-2015.png Bancy gets real at that other party place by bancystudios1994-d9y32ft.png 841269 504305249612911 2121580277 o.jpg 48222 449729255070511 1660295853 o.jpg 12742644 469625129913267 7410732906924455848 n.jpg Birthday_card_for_bancystudios1994_by_oldiesfan017-d7xpyea.jpg B_day_animationamongus2_by_kyleboy21-d5ebbes.png 820816_458051017582424_1703869626_o.jpg 10154044 315232115352570 6990279374174623609 n.jpg 8580627864 005ca5078f b.jpg 10945879 749805028434837 2367501977833980620 o.jpg 10467065 843534825689950 9150383534643182883 o.jpg 11169917 1175565139153582 3070297533542578386 n.jpg 1553227 863352243708208 907720035713590013 o.jpg 1965497 906246622752103 3543423119187114641 o.png.jpg 1907652 628074837274524 7087905583418599949 n.jpg b5c6416bd2ae5fb08f84b5992a03c2cf-d9rppzn.png 10945879 749805028434837 2367501977833980620 o.jpg 10896158 744419488973391 3631144319152333974 o.png.jpg 10818435 744437385638268 6585407790842127744 o.jpg 10608692 703288079753199 9095417484548064403 o.png.jpg 11084189_787823687966304_8149893087101034333_o.png.jpg 8650556b0593927ab2be5e0c0414a727-d9s3i0o.png michelle_finkle___hello__mike__me_lovely___by_bancystudios1994-daesuma.png michelle_finkle_in_john_k_style_v2__read_desc__by_bancystudios1994-d9yo14w.png michelle_in_her_summer_vacation_wear___pin_up_art__by_bancystudios1994-da3d5y0.png christmas_card_feat_michelle_finkle_on_ice___by_bancystudios1994-dapzt3k.png Banjo bancy and the funhouse toons not real by bancystudios1994-da2mhvf.png Michelle_and_Macy_Finkle.png 1902725_1533393616973330_7325065715717420353_n.jpg 10600360 1564444427201582 5319541457939286568 n.jpg 1796566_818616454848454_1569224857038613232_n.png 10730782_818616484848451_2861781070678309024_n.png 10156085_818654991511267_7167242394235599686_n.jpg 10712844_818655038177929_6921633557806836293_n.jpg 10423873_819116544798445_8174295427861801652_n.jpg 10403528_819116581465108_6712651437494717463_n.jpg michelle_finkle_by_suzytronics1995-dbu9yug.png Category:BancyTOON Superstars Category:Michael's Favorite Articles